calorimetry is used to measure enthalpic changes, including enthalpic changes arising from reactions, phase changes, changes in molecular conformation, temperature variations, and other variations of interest that may occur for a particular specimen. By measuring enthalpic changes over a series of conditions, other thermodynamic variables may be deduced. For example, measurements of enthalpy as a function of temperature reveal the heat capacity of a specimen, and titrations of reacting components can be used to deduce the binding constant and effective stoichiometry for a reaction. Calorimetry measurements are useful in a broad variety of applications, including, for example, pharmaceuticals (drug discovery, decomposition reactions, crystallization measurements), biology (cell metabolism, drug inter actions, fermentation, photosynthesis), catalysts (biological, organic, or inorganic), electrochemical reactions (such as in batteries or fuel cells), and polymer synthesis and characterization, to name a few. In general, calorimetry measurements can be useful in the discovery and development of new chemicals and materials of many types, as well as in the monitoring of chemical processes.